


[podfic] same song, different dance

by Wereflamingo



Series: Fluffy Victuuri Podfics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dance Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Post-Sochi Canon Divergence, Serendipity - Freeform, Slow Burn, Victor Nikiforov's Extremely Good Gay Moms, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: The line is silent for a moment, as Yuuri stands there, fingers getting progressively colder as he hears Minako breathe in his ear, not really willing to hang up first.“The Grand Prix is just around the corner,” Minako says, her tone almost wistful.He breathes out slowly to steady himself. “It is.”“… Are you going to watch it?”Yuuri shouldn’t. He knows it’ll feel awful to watch everyone he knows trying their best at something he loves when he can’t anymore. But it’s Phichit’s first year in the Grand Prix, and Victor’s competing, so…“Of course,” he says, and is proud of how steady his voice comes out. He doesn’t know if it’s a lie or not.(Or: in which Yuuri's Stammi Vicino skate never gets posted and he retires, Victor keeps himself skating for better or for worse, Yuri struggles with his debut, and missed opportunities have a way of righting themselves.)Podfic ofsame song, different danceby crossroadswrite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [same song, different dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



> Hi! I'm very excited about this and I hope you are too, because I get to podfic this fic as it posts! I'm going to edit this less heavily than my other podfics so I can make chapters available as fast as possible.
> 
> Huge thanks to [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) for the beta, you were a great help.
> 
> Cover made by me, the art is from the show. Musical transitions are also directly from the show, complete with blade sounds! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15PB-BEFVLR6DkbNiM_d_cDAtzxN9-yMZ/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 40 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:49


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you can see I have succeeded in making a chapter in a week. Please enjoy, and hopefully I can learn to do it even faster so I can not just post weekly but also catch up to the fic posting schedule.
> 
> And because apparently it only appears automatically on the first chapter, here's the the [chapter text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357/chapters/43156049) by crossroadswrite.

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1epW_vsO_B23qgkFvEkf-kunZjNoQpTWm/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 35.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:39


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I didn't actually commit to any schedule but I'm still sorry I'm late... This one has some mistakes, but also some really fun character lines, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter text by the wonderful [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite) is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357/chapters/43360691).

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17aXkD4ubpSJXi4pm_7d8V-_w07eb1e-7/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 39.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:50:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a busy couple of weeks, so unfortunately weekly updates will probably not happen during that time. Happy holidays, and I'll see you soon with chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me, I can't French.
> 
> If you want to follow along, chapter text is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357/chapters/43575377).

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wGq6ua0mY7RWj5fbBsfquXLaWVS_Ters/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 00:46:34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't French, but apparently I can talk kinda high? And sound much better than my usual, too. Say I manage to change my habit and read the narration higher too (but probably not quite as high), would that be too jarring? Having a big difference in my voice between chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took longer than expected. I'm going back to a faster edit strategy now, but unfortunately I don't have chapter 6 recorded yet, and do have a cold preventing me from recording. So in the meantime, I'll skip ahead to chapter 8, which is the only one I do have, and you guys enjoy chapter 5! It was a lot of fun to work on, and Phichit's in it!
> 
> Warning from crossroadswrite:  
> 
>
>> also **WARNING for all my overly empathetic and depressed babes:** this chapter kinda ends on a sad note. i generally try not to do that, bc i get sad very easily. so this is your formal warning!! if you get sad easily or aren't in a mental state to handle sad Things maybe wait until the next chapter has been posted. take good care of yourselves. also worry not it's not something super bad just general gay sadness, but i prefer making sure yall can make good emotional decisions before reading this than me accidentally spoiling your mood. thanks!!
> 
> Chapter text is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357/chapters/43787815)

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hs63EBOILwHI4EqLuK58GuYTcT8GX_xh/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 38.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:48:51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamulya is an endearment for Mom, like Mommy. Victor is talking to his Russian mother whom we haven't met yet in the fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long! I'd say chapter seven should go faster because I'm 1/3 of the way trough the first (and heaviest) editing pass, and the raw recording is better quality, and I'm not in any more fests, but depression kicked my ass on this one and who knows what it's going to do with the next one. So, I hope it's much much faster, but I don't know for sure.
> 
> Note on the chapter, it gets a bit heavy on Yuuri's self esteem issues (as does the next one), in a way that made me a little uncomfortable, so I'm just warning you so you know it's coming.
> 
> Original chapter text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357/chapters/44004742). Enjoy!

[Stream or download MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/167Y3WEr80dqJ92zclRjBlQSNwYg11ALC/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 49 MB | **Duration:** 00:53:52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me for not recording the author's funny end notes this time. Make sure to [check them out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357/chapters/44004742#chapter_6_endnotes), you won't be sorry. 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah, Christmas, Russian Nationals, ITPE, and Vitya's birthday!


End file.
